


Our Little Sky

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, M/M, One Shot, just off the top of my head one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “Its Wonwoo not ‘sir’ and keep the change.” Is all he said before taking his order and leaving the shop in a hurry. You blinked in surprise at this.“Uh... What just happened?” You asked Jeonghan since he was not basically on the floor with laughter like DK was at the moment.“I don’t know, but he’s such a catch. You should have snatched him up.”





	Our Little Sky

   You blinked up at the sky. It was beautiful. It was calm. You wanted that. You couldn’t have it, but you wanted it anyway. With a sigh, you looked back down at the streets filled with people just as the light turned so that you could walk.  
    Everyday was monotonous, except for the visits with your boyfriend. He was the only thing that gave you any difference and spice in life. He would call you every night to check up on you. He would give you hugs when you were down. He would buy you little presents for your birthday even though you told him not to.  
    Well, he used to, but now seemed to not care about you at all. He never talked to you other than when convenient. He wouldn’t even hold your hand anymore.  
    You watched as he walked so fast that he was across the street without even looking back to see if you were following anymore.  
    This wasn’t working for the both of you. You hated it. It tore you apart inside. Where had those amazing times gone?  
    “I-... I can’t do this anymore.” You confess to him after getting over the busy road. He turned to you with a nod.  
    “Me neither. Should we just leave it like this?” You nodded at his question with a tear falling down your face. This was happening all too fast for you.  
    “No one needs to be hurt anymore. G-goodbye.” You choked out, but he was already gone into the crowds of people.  
It hurt him too. You had seen the sadness in his eyes, the tears that fell from his cheeks as he left you. A two year relationship ending is hard for even the strongest of people. Even so, he didn’t need to leave like that, so fast. No....that’s for the best. Now you both won’t look back with mixed feelings. It’s over. Done. Finished.  
    Sobs racked your body as you held yourself up against the wall. You wished it would rain, so that no one could see your tears. Unfortunately, it was still nice and perfect in the sky.  
It never happened like this in the movies. There was always a happy ending. Not for you, though. You weren’t a good enough character to have a nice story. Things would never change for you.

 

 

    Nine months after the break up and everything changed. Times you thought you would never live through are now just a distance memory that you don’t even think about anymore. Well, saying that would be a blatant lie. You did think of him and that relationship you had. It would never truly fade away.  
    That’s one of the reasons you moved away from your past and started anew. You got a part-time job at a coffee shop while writing, translating, and drawing in your free time to make ends meet. Life was so much better than it was nine months ago. You could finally breath.  
     Although... the sky still made you jealous. At least it has the moon and the stars at night and the sun and some clouds during the day. They had a real relationship. Up there, away from the rest of the world’s chaos, they could be together without any problems. Even when they had stormy times, they got over it together. At least, in your mind, they did.  
    “Hey! Hey? Y/n? Hello?” Speaking of the sun, you blinked up at your co-worker, Seokmin, as he smiled brightly down at you.  
    “Sorry! I was just day dreaming. You know me.” You laughed sheepishly at him as he giggled at you.  
     “Aw, that’s ok Y/n. Let’s just hurry up before someone notices that we’re gone.” You nodded. It’s not that it was that busy at that time in the cafe. The people with the really busy hours were Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Joshua.  
     “Too late.” You both winced as Jeonghan shook his head from the doorway. You smiled at him with your best ‘sorry?’ face. He just clicked his tongue and spun on his heels.  
    “Get to work ya lazys!”  
    “Um, excuse me, we’re the lazy ones?!” You joked as you headed back to your station, aka behind the counter. Your words earned a laugh from both boys.  
    “Um, I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I order?” You snapped your head to the boy who was waiting patiently. With a blush you nodded and softly apologized for yourself as you could hear the other two crack up. “You’re fine. It’s good that you have fun and enjoy your work. So... what do you recommend here? I’m new to the town.” The boy admitted. You opened your mouth to tell him to get the thing you told everyone (aka the very good, but also mildly expensive red velvet cake slice.  
     This was just the easiest thing for you tell costumers, to be honest ), but you stopped yourself. Maybe it was because you had noticed how handsome this stranger was in his a bit too big sweater and good fitting dark jeans. His dark hair was a bit wind blown and falling just above the tops of his eyes, adding to his cuteness. His skin was slightly tanner and paired nicely with his dark eyes. You shook your head mentally and smiled brighter while leaning in closer.  
    “Hmm...well I don’t tell this to everyone who asks, but I really personally like the coconut cake, which I help make sometimes. You don’t look like that’s exactly what you would be interested in, though.” You replied honestly. The boy raised his eyebrows.  
    “What do you mean? You can tell what I’d like just from looking at me?” You giggled lightly with a nod. The guy’s smile showed how satisfied he was with your reaction.  
     “Definitely. Well, usually. I’d like to say that you’d probably like macaroons or some kind of ice cream. Since we don’t sell the latter... macaroons?” It was the customer’s turn to laugh.  
     “You’re the expert here!”  
     “But you’re the one buying and eating these things.”  
     “Ok ok fine. I’ll have three macaroons and a slice of coconut cake.” You smiled at his order.  
     “Ok, for here or to go?” There was a slight pause.  
    “To go, please.” Something in you wilted as he said that.  
    “You got it.” You replied happily, trying to boost your mood, as you started to grab the things from the display.  
    “Ah-.. sorry. I’m just a bit busy today.” The boy’s words made you hesitant and glance up at him. Was he blushing?  
    “Oh, no need to apologize sir. It’s really no problem either way.” Is all you could say. He met your gaze for a second before handing you a twenty.  
    “Its Wonwoo not ‘sir’ and keep the change.” Is all he said before taking his order and leaving the shop in a hurry. You blinked in surprise at this.  
    “Uh... What just happened?” You asked Jeonghan since he was not basically on the floor with laughter like DK was at the moment.  
    “I don’t know, but he’s such a catch. You should have snatched him up.” You shook your head with disbelief.  
    “No way! He was just... no way. Nobody like him could ever like me!” After your last boyfriend, you seriously had some problems with accepting that people could actually have feelings towards you. You felt like he was the only person who you could love and who would love you back. When it didn’t last, it hurt you. You knew that people still could love you, of course, but why an actually good looking person like him? You’re not good enough for people like that.  
    “Um, sorry honey, but I agree with Hannie. He’s right.” You rolled your eyes at Seokmin, who was still red in the face from his little laughing fit.  
    “You always agree with him, Seokmin. He’s your boyfriend.” The boy shrugged innocently, but wore a matching grin with you.  
    “Just... Just get back to work.” You mumbled at them as you threw them a wet rag to wipe down tables and a broom to sweep.

 

 

  
     “Wonwoo...” you breathed out as you saw the guy again. It wasn’t at the coffee shop, like you had guessed it would have been. Instead, you were at an arcade with some friends.  
     “What’s that Y/n?” Minghao asked with confusion as the screen he was playing on flashed ‘loser’ in red.  
    “Not ‘what’, but ‘who’s that Y/n?’” You sighed at Soonyoung’s teasing words.  
    “Just a costumer that I remember from work.” You mumbled with a wave of your hand, hoping to make them stop talking about it.  
    “Hmm...” Junhui hummed while wiggling his eyebrows. You sighed and opened your mouth to argue, but you were cut off.  
    “Oh wait... is that Wonwoo? I know him. Well, I’ve met him a few times.” Chan mused. To your horror, the others shared a look.  
    “Guys-“ your warning was interrupted.  
    “Lets all go say hi then! Maybe he remembers you too.” You scowled at Soonyoung as he chuckled and started to drag to you towards where this Wonwoo was.  
    “Hey guys.” Chan said nonchalantly, getting the attention of the three boys talking around Wonwoo. The man himself was too occupied with his game to even look away.  
    “Channie!” One of the boys gasped as he enveloped Chan in a hug. The other two laughed at the interaction.  
    “Mingyu, don’t squeeze him too much. He won’t want to come back and hangout again.” Another one said.  
    “Yeah. Sorry I haven’t been able to talk recently, just busy with life. Oh, and these are my friends: Soonyoung, Minghao, Junhui, and Y/n. Guys, this is Mingyu, Vernon,” he pointed to the boy who had just spoken beforehand, “Seungcheol, and Wonwoo.” Your eyes lingered on the last one, waiting for him to finally look up and see you. Of course, though, he didn’t.  
    “Nice. We all should hang out sometime.” Seungcheol said with a grin as he patted Wonwoo’s shoulder, obviously telling him to greet the visitors.  
    “Ok ok fine! Hey, I’m Wonwoo, but you guys already were told that.” He said, finally looking over. Your eyes met as he shook your hand. And then....  
    Nothing. The others started some small conversation about something or another, but you were too distance to even care. He... he didn’t even recognize you? Well, what did you expect? It’s not like he even cared or anything. Not like you even cared either for that matter.  
   “Yeah, well, we’ll leave you all to it.... but we should really hangout soon. Maybe at Y/n’s work? It’s a cafe.” Minghao was way too obvious to you that he was trying to get a response from Wonwoo.  
    “Um... sounds good.” Wonwoo shrugged before standing up from the game and stretching. Your insides felt like they had been kicked.  
    “Ok, see you.” You smiled tightly and waved to the group as your group walked away towards some games that they found interesting.  
    “Sorry Y/n that it didn’t work out.” Junhui patted your shoulder. You let out a small empty laugh.  
    “It’s fine. I wasn’t actually expecting anything anyway. Now, if you all will excuse me, I’m heading out. I need to go and rest for a bit since I’ve started to take some more of the early shifts.”  
    “Ok... bye.” They didn’t seem to be fooled by your fake ‘ok’ façade, but they didn’t want to push into your personally life too much if you didn’t want them to. And you didn’t.  
    The air outside was cold and biting as it rushed past you. It was supposed to snow soon, something you mused with a smile. You loved snow, though it didn’t come that often.  
    “Wait!” Your wrist was grabbed by someone and you were spun around.  
    “Wonwoo?” You gasped out of surprise. He blinked down at you.  
     “You-... you remember me?” He tilted his head, adding a oddly puppy-like movement with his cat-like look made him just become a cutie. You nodded mutely, not knowing exactly what to say. “O-oh... ok... I’m sorry I didn’t say hi in there. I didn’t really recognize you in the darkness of the arcade and I forgot my glasses and... yeah... sorry.” He let go of you and looked at the ground. Something about his adorable awkwardness and sweetness made you giggle lightly.  
    “No need to apologize sir.” You quipped back, making him look up and smile  
at you.  
    “Good one.”  
    “I know.” A small silence.  
    “What now?” The boy asked. You shrugged.  
    “I don’t know. I’m not the one who came out here running and grabbing people.”  
   “Hey, ok, I came to apologize.” You laughed at his fake mad tone. He smiled, satisfied. “But I’m hungry... so would you like to go and get something?”  
   “Really?” Why would be want to even go out and eat with someone like you? You’re not perfect or pretty. He probably had better things to do. “Well... I don’t know...” You started and then looked up at him. He was wearing a slight pout on his lip with large puppy dog eyes. It took you aback. “Uh... sure?” He grinned happily.  
    “Yay. I have a good place in mind.” He grabbed your hand and started pulling you along with him. “And I’m paying.”

 

 

  
   “I thought you two were totally a thing by now?!” You shushed your loud co-worker while wearing a smile. Seungkwan just pouted at you.  
   “No no no, shhh Kwan! We’re just friends ok?” You giggled out as he shook his head at you with his arms crossed on his chest.  
   “Well.... I couldn’t even tell from looking at you two. You’re-... really really close.” You smacked him as he laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the costumers in your workplace.  
    “Let’s just get back to work, ok? I don’t want to get in trouble.... again.” The boy shrugged at your words with a guilty smile on his face.  
    “Whatever. Is Wonwoo dropping by today?”  
    “Yeah. He’s... Uh, picking me up today.”  
    “Oh is he?”  
    “Just shut up.” You hit Seungkwan again as he chuckled at his silliness.  
    “Ok ok, but I want to meet this guy. Everyone else has in these last few weeks and now I feel left out.” You rolled your eyes and hummed in reply at your co-worker as you greeted the next guest with a smile. 

 

  
    “Hey.” The voice was so hushed that you almost missed it. You turned your head to the shy looking boy beside you.  
    “Yes Wonu?”  
    “I-... you know how we’ve been friends for a while now?” You smiled and cocked your head at the him.  
    “Uh yeah? I wouldn’t just forget a thing like that.”  
    “Oh... well-... that’s good.” You waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. You sighed and turned your whole body towards him on the little park bench you two shared.  
    “Why?” Wonwoo flushed at your words.  
    “It’s just that-... have you ever thought of not being my friend?” You raised your eyebrows, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Did he not like you?  
   “Huh?”  
   “I mean like-...”  
   “If you don’t want to hang out anymore that’s ok.” Your voice cracked as you spoke.  
    “No!! I want to hang out with you, I do, but... I need to come clean. Please don’t let this ruin our friendship how it is, but I like you.” Wonwoo’s words stumbled out of his mouth quickly. You blinked, confused.  
    “You... you like me? I-... wow... this isn’t a prank right?” You asked.  
    “It’s not a prank, I promise. I just... I’m sorry...” Wonwoo looked away from you, but you could see the tears falling down his cheeks, illuminated by the setting sun. You hurriedly turned his face back to you as you dried his eyes as you said, “I like you too Wonu! I do.” He blinked up at you.  
    “R-really?”  
    “Yes... yes.”  
    “You promise?” You laughed while hooking your pinkie with his.  
    “I promise.” As you touched your thumbs together to seal the deal before he pulled you in and kissed you. The kiss was a bit hard, but it melted into a sweet, soft kiss. It suddenly reminded you of your ex and how he used to kiss you. This-... this was so much better.  
Wonwoo pulled away to sniffle and rub his face. “Thanks for- Uh- the kiss?” You giggled before placing a peck onto his lips.  
    “You’re welcome.”

 

 

  
   “When are you wanting to get married?” You choked on your drink as your boyfriend of about a year suddenly asked you that. Wonwoo rushed to pat your back and helped you breath again.  
   “What?”  
   “I just wanted to know if and when you wanted to get engaged.”  
   “O-oh...” you took a moment to take in what he had just said. You looked at you boyfriend and met his gaze as you thought about his question. “I-... I don’t know. What do you think?”  
   “I think that I could have married you the day we got together.” He puffed his chest a bit with a smirk. You rolled your eyes as you leaned to kiss him lightly on the nose.  
   “Oh really?“  
   “Yes really.”  
   “Hmm, well I’m a bit worried about it.” Wonwoo blinked in surprise at your statement.  
   “Oh... really?”  
   “Yes really. What would we do about money? Who would be the guests? Where and when would we have the ceremony?” He thought for a second after you spoke.  
   “Well I think that this relationship is so comfortable that we don’t really worry about it when the time comes. Everything will work out. We don’t have to rush. We don’t have to even have a big ceremony either. We could just sign the papers and grab some food with all our friends.” You smiled at your boyfriend before kissing his, on the lips and a little bit longer this time.  
    “I love that you’re the sensible one in this relationship.” You mumbled against his lips, making him laugh. You had always loved that sound.  
    “I love everything about you.” Another kiss. Now you the little sky you always wanted to have was complete. Wonwoo was your sun and moon and stars and clouds. The rain came with the crackling lightning, but you made it through. You didn’t need to me jealous of anything anymore that you had him.  
    “I love you too Wonu.”


End file.
